


夏

by yu_shan



Series: 四季 [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_shan/pseuds/yu_shan





	1. 初夏

　　流川枫的沉默寡言会让人误以为他是个心思深沉人，其实，他只是没有那么多需要用语言表达出来的思绪罢了——饿了，吃；困了，睡；其余时间打篮球，他几乎是个靠动物般本能生活着的人，熟悉的人一眼就能从表情、动作里看出他的想法——这让语言又更加无用武之地了。

　　现在，他心情有点郁闷——一大早出门去公园的小球场，不巧有人已经先到了，一男一女在球场里打一会儿球调笑一番，比起打球更像是约会。“不打球就赶紧回去啊。”他闷闷地想着，微微皱眉。两人待了许久终于走了，也许除了打球可以进行更深入的交流了。总算可以安心打球了，流川拿出球，庆幸地想。然天有不测风云，还没他等热身，乌云骤聚，大雨倾泻而下。

　　凉亭下，他拧着湿透的外套，外面厚重的雨幕连绵不绝，隔绝着一切。天气预报有说今天下雨吗?他翻找着脑子里为数不多有关天气的记忆，也许...有过?他不太确定，母亲给他的伞好像被随意丢到一边了。干脆直接冲回去吧?想到母亲发现后的反应，他犹豫了。大雨不断从四周打进，湿乎乎的衣服贴着皮肤难受得很。

　　“喵～”微弱的声音几乎要被雨声湮没，但没能逃过流川的耳朵，是一只黑猫。黑猫失去了一贯的优雅，毛一缕一缕粘在一起，狼狈不堪地瑟缩着。他见过这小家伙几次，每次无视他的示好，就算有食物的诱惑也得不到一刻温存，吃完总是潇洒地撇过脸摇晃着尾巴骄傲地离开，而今这样倒像个落难贵族了。流川见这情形于心不忍，想帮它擦干却意识到自己也好不到哪去。“咕～”不是从自己身上传来的声音。“你饿了吗?”流川拿出随身带着的猫罐头，虽然包湿了，但罐头密封地很好。许是太饿了，小猫居然毫无防备地在他面前大吃起来。流川有点开心，觉得自己一直以来的努力终于有了回报。小猫吃了一会儿吃饱了，挪了个地方，流川注意到它走路的样子有些奇怪。腿受伤了?他悄悄靠近，观察了一下：前腿内侧有一道不小的伤口，只是刚刚蜷缩着不太明显。得赶快处理一下才行，流川抱起猫儿。一直异常安静的黑猫终于暴露了本性，激烈地反抗起来，毫不留情地在他手上留下几道抓痕。流川吃痛地松开手，小猫趁机挣脱，一瘸一拐地跑了出去。

　　受伤的猫儿不像以前一般灵活，流川得以紧紧跟在后面。“喵～”一个人横过，猫儿躲闪不及，干脆跳到他身上。那人显然被吓了一跳，手里的东西散了一地，伞也差点脱手。流川看准机会，眼疾手快地擒获了黑猫，用衣服包了起来。“...流川枫?”那人好像认识他。流川这才注意到他，虽然不擅长记人，但宿敌还是不会轻易忘记的：“仙道。”此刻的流川还没有意识到大雨中的人猫追逐是多么引入侧目，也没有看出仙道强忍的笑意，不过能邀请自己去他住处躲雨，流川觉得仙道是个好人。

　　“你认识雪子?”仙道边给小猫的伤口消毒边问。“见过几次。”流川回道，“是你的猫?”“不是，他总在这一带出现，就起了个名字，有时候会把钓到的鱼给他。”小猫亲昵地用脑袋蹭着仙道的手，流川有点心理不平衡。“你去洗个澡吧，虽说是夏天，不小心还是很容易感冒的。”流川突然露出别扭的神情，仙道以为是湿衣服太难受了，“你先换着我的衣服吧，应该差不多。”

　　流川从浴室出来的时候雪子的伤脚被干净的纱布包着，正安静地窝在床角打瞌睡。仙道从厨房走出来：“你的衣服我拿去洗了，要过一会儿才能烘干，时间也不早了，先在这里吃个饭吧。”

　　流川的母亲是个好妈妈，但她做的饭却是个悲剧，尽管如此，流川还是会一言不发地吃光，毕竟，谁也不想惹这个生气起来如此恐怖的美人不开心。对比之下，仙道的手艺简直就是人间美味。他津津有味地吃光碗里的拉面，甚至还想再来一碗。“还要吗?”仙道像是看穿了他的想法，“我帮你再盛一碗?”流川没有客气，把空碗递过去。仙道发现他手上有几道抓伤：“是被雪子抓的吗?”“嗯。”“还是去打下疫苗比较好，毕竟雪子是野猫。”“疫苗?”“你该不会连这个都不知道吧?”仙道用几分钟向他解释了一下，可流川迷迷糊糊的样子实在让人怀疑他是不是听懂了，“这样吧，把你家电话给我，我跟你家大人说。”仙道觉得自己在面对一个大号的小孩，球场下的流川简直变了个人，他不由笑出了声。见流川一脸的不解，仙道解释道：“只是觉得你除了篮球，其他地方还像个初中生呢。”流川还是不明白：“笑话我?”仙道摇头：“不如说觉得很可爱。”“可爱是形容女孩子的。”果然是在嘲笑。“可爱就是可爱，哪分什么男女，比如雪子，虽然是公猫，不也很可爱吗?”流川有点惊讶：“他是公猫?”“你不知道吗？”“那为什要起雪子这种名字?”“因为他长了一张‘雪子’的脸啊。”仙道一脸理所当然的笑容有点欠揍，还有点可爱。原来，他是这个意思吗?流川好像明白了仙道所说的可爱。“啊，你刚刚笑了。”仙道像发现了新大陆一样，“这个样子要是被那帮‘亲卫队’看见了可不得了，说不定会引发恶性犯罪呢。”“白痴。”流川脸上有些发烫，不知该怎么回答。

　　“嗯，好的阿姨，不客气，应该的，那就先这样。”仙道挂断电话，冲流川道：“衣服已经干了，外面还有雨，你用我的伞回去吧。”流川接过伞，轻声道了谢。

　　雨比之前小了些，“沙沙”打在伞面，远处云层中透着白光，预示着不久将放晴。其实，下雨也挺好的，流川心道。


	2. 夏末

　　仙道受伤了——去救横穿马路差点被轧的雪子时崴到脚了。严格来说还不值一提地擦破了点皮。谁曾想雪子自从伤好后就变得加倍活泼好动，仿佛在弥补受伤时没能尽情活动的份。

　　就在他考虑如何单脚回去不至于太过滑稽时流川奇迹般地出现了。流川出现在这一带不算稀奇，但他的出现对彼时的仙道来说简直是救星，称作“奇迹”也不为过。

　　“下午好！”仙道朝流川挥手，反射性地露出阳光般的笑容，如果不是身上挂着磨破的衣服坐在地上，这会是个完美的问候。

　　流川注意到了他的狼狈，他挑起眉毛，双眼微睁。尽管变化细微，仙道察觉到了他的惊讶。“脚好像扭伤了。”他指着红肿的脚踝。

　　两个高大的男性共乘一辆粉红色女用自行车本是相当引人注目的光景，如果不是流川把这辆车骑出越野的感觉他一定会感到尴尬无比，那时他全身肌肉紧绷，准备一有危险就立刻跳车逃生，完全顾不上别的。所幸他担心的事并未发生，尽管看起来很不靠谱，流川还是把他安全送回了住处。

　　在流川的搀扶下，他颤颤巍巍地上了楼，还好只是二楼。把仙道在床上安置好，流川轻车熟路地从冰箱里取出冰块，用毛巾包好。“给。”“多谢。”自雨中相遇，流川又来仙道处看望了雪子几次，雪子痊愈后倒是第一次来。

　　“你到这附近有什么事吗?”仙道注意到流川没有带篮球，这有些不太寻常。“我来取衣服。”“衣服?”“今晚有花火大会，我妈让我一起去，非让我穿浴衣，说是十六岁前最后一次什么的。”流川皱起眉。“浴衣?”仙道想起车篮里似乎的确有个袋子，“可惜去不了了，不然真想看看呢。”“烟火有什么好看的?”流川一如既往地不解风情。仙道摇头笑道：“花火也不是不想看，不过我是说你穿浴衣的样子。对了，可以请阿姨替我拍下来。”不知何时，仙道同流川的母亲建立起了友谊，除了第一次通话，他们还保持着联系，对流川来说这简直是个迷。“白/痴”，要看的话现在换就好了。不知为什么，后面的话卡在了嗓子眼。

　　“小枫，帮我拿一下。”把买来的各类小玩意交给流川，母亲又消失在熙熙攘攘的人群中。流川一边护着手里的东西，一边艰难地搜寻着她的身影。小摊边的灯火明灭交织，星河般光点下，人们的脸变得模糊不清。“快开始了。”一个声音响起，攒动的人群开始凝固起来，一个父亲把急得快哭的孩子抱到肩上。

　　仙道在干什么呢?没由来地，这个念头划过脑海。他会看见烟火吗?透过床边的小窗。流川向仙道住所的方向望去，当然看不见那栋小楼，黑暗中只有无数剪影交叠。“嘭！”天空中绽开第一簇花火。“小枫，你去哪儿?”母亲的声音被淹没在喧闹的人群中。

　　“喵～”一人一猫相对而望。“你不喜欢凑热闹吗?还是心里有愧?”雪子一副爱理不理的样子，专心舔舐着毛发。“花火大会啊。”窗外一方天空被盛放的花火占据了，“可惜去不了了。”

　　“砰！”门被大力推开，仙道不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，“流川?”。他呼吸有些急促，像是一路跑来的。“花火，看见了吗?”“嗯，很美。”

　　“你来就是为了问我这个吗？”仙道打破了突然的沉默。“我…我也不知道。”流川困惑地摇摇头。“放烟火吗?”仙道注意到他手里的线香。

　　夜晚，暑气褪去，屋顶上竟有些凉意，手中的小烟花静静地喷散出一小簇银白色的火光。“浴衣，很合适。”“谢谢。”“所以你就这样跑来了?连烟火都没看?”“烟花有什么好看的。”一如既往流川式的回答。“嘛，别这么说。”仙道放下燃尽的线香烟火，“作为补偿，请你看点别的。”“什...么?”仙道温暖的手覆上流川的眼睛。“不用紧张。”顺着仙道的牵引，流川缓缓放平身体。“好了。”仙道的声音近在咫尺。

　　浩瀚星雨在眼前无限延伸，无数闪烁的微光连成一片，像四散的花火凝固在夜空。“喜欢吗？”“…嗯，很美。”仙道低下头，流川的眼睛在星光下闪闪发光，他突然意识到漫天星光也不如这人的双眸叫人着迷。“流川，你明天有空吗。”“嗯。”

　　“啊，糟糕，忘了拍照了。”流川的母亲突然想起来，“算了，以后还有机会的吧。”


End file.
